dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Jameson Curnow
Jameson Curnow is a secondary character in Dishonored: The Corroded Man. He is the adopted son of Geoff Curnow, previous captain of the City Watch of Dunwall, and a good friend and trusted advisor to Empress Emily Kaldwin. He is described as dressing following fashion in the Dunwall aristocracy, and sports curled bangs which often get in the way of his sight.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 86-87 He usually displays an amused personality, but is quick to regain composure when the situation requires it. Biography Jameson was born around 1825-1826. He was orphaned during the Rat Plague and adopted thereafter by Geoff Curnow and his new wife.Reddit AMA with Adam Christopher Following his adoption into the Curnow family, Jameson grew up with Emily, having the same preceptor, Curnow's niece Callista. In the years following Dunwall's restoration, Jameson entered the Empress's council, advising on matters related to public safety alongside High Overseer Khulan and Corvo Attano, Royal Protector and Spymaster. In truth and outside of Emily's knowledge, Jameson is the Spymaster's chief agent. He collects information and provides Corvo's network of spies and informants with his commands. ''The Corroded Man'' On the 8th day of the Month of Darkness, 1851, Jameson Curnow is called early in the morning by the Empress to the Throne Room in Dunwall Tower. They discuss the desecration of graves in the New Mercantile District by an organized group alongside the High Overseer and the Royal Protector. During the meeting, Jameson shares his knowledge of cemeteries in Dunwall to set up surveillance. He then suggests to be careful about it in order to catch the gang of grave robbers on the act. When Emily reaches to the matter of whereabouts of the victims' families, Jameson brings up his own research on locating them. Jameson used his network of spies to follow rumors from key taverns. He eventually learns that the new Whalers are seeking recruits among ex-gang members for a heist on Brigmore Manor, now the property of Azariah Fillmore. Jameson is given leadership of Fillmore's workers to put up surveillance on the Brigmore Estate. He writes a report to Corvo on the 10th day, in which he also mentions that the Wrenhaven River Patrol noted suspicious activity at the Greaves Auxiliary Whale Slaughterhouse 5. He advises again caution in investigating the place, while keeping liaison with Commander Kittredge of the Patrol. Emily discovers the report when searching her father's chambers, which also reveals to her Jameson's hidden role in Corvo's network of spies. On the 12th, the Whalers attack Brigmore but are ambushed and nearly wiped out by the encountered resistance. Corvo Attano took over from Curnow to lead the opposing force along with Fillmore. Trivia *In Dishonored, Callista and Geoff were the only living members of the Curnow family.Callista's Letter While not explained in the novel, the author revealed on Reddit Jameson's origins. *Jameson recorded the only audiograph in The Corroded Man, Brigmore Surveillance Report. References zh:詹姆士·科诺 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Corroded Man Characters Category:Allies